The detection and assaying of viral pathogens is very complicated and labor intensive. At a time when new and different viral pathogens appear regularly and with increasing frequency, the detection and identification, as well as improved methods and apparatus for collection, as quickly and efficiently as possible are highly desirable. This of course is true for mutated and engineered varieties as well as any unknown varieties. At the present time, the only known method for detection and identification is by processing collected viral pathogens in a laboratory using well known testing or trial-and-error procedures such as cell cultures or PCR.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved viral detection liposomes and methods of use.
Also, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved viral collection liposomes and methods of collection.